


¿Kumiko es nombre de oso?

by Tsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Characteristic, Baby, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, alternative universe, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: Una noche como otras, Kei y Bokuto piensan en el nombre que debería llevar su hijo.¡Este fic es un regalo para la linda Nannu!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!
> 
> |°*°|
> 
> -M-preg (Embarazo masculino).
> 
> -Personas con características animales.
> 
> -La imagen no es mía y la modifiqué para que encajara con este fic (Artista: https://twitter.com/kiyukono [] Imagen original: http://68.media.tumblr.com/20f293df1b8bcbe38f1d925d9432ca86/tumblr_nisfzeBhBW1trrufuo1_500.jpg)

Se despertó con el sabor de la bilis en su garganta. Rápidamente salió de la cama que compartía con Bokuto y fue directo al lujoso baño.

Antes siquiera de poder expulsar todo dentro del inodoro, el vómito manchó su camisón y algunos azulejos.

Una lagrimita nació en su ojo izquierdo, la garganta le escocía y la cena junto con la merienda de ese día seguían saliendo de su boca. Apretó con fuerza los dedos alrededor de la tapa del inodoro.

El olor era repugnante.

Con confianza unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, dándole fuerzas.

 *

_Sus amigos le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado con los nobles, habían dicho que eran unos descarados imbéciles que trataban a las personas como Kei como si fueran simples objetos._

_El rubio estaba de acuerdo con eso._

_Para nada tenía ganas de ir a trabajar a la mansión de un idiota presumido, pero cómo si su palabra importase. Su familia llevaba años sirviendo en aquella mansión y sin duda él tenía que seguir los pasos de sus antepasados._

_Con algo de pesadumbre Tsukishima subió las escaleras hacía la gran puerta principal._

_¿Cuál era la manía de hacer todo tan grande y exagerado?_

_Sin duda, su ahora "jefe" sería un idiota._

 *

—Hey, tranquilo bebé—susurró Bokuto en su oído, tratando de calmarlo—. Estoy aquí.

Acarició suavemente su espalda y cuando al fin Kei dejó de vomitar se tomó la tarea de limpiarlo.

—Me manché la ropa, necesito una muda—le notificó con la voz ronca al de pelo bicolor y rápidamente éste salió del baño.

Con parsimonia comenzó a sacarse la ropa manchada y abrió el grifo de la bañera, se metió y dejó al agua caer sobre él.

—Kei, te dejo la ropa aquí. ¿Quieres que te traiga medicina?—preguntó preocupado como sólo él puede estar.

Tsukishima sonrió, recordando su primera impresión de Bokuto.

 *

_—¡Ah! Tú debes ser Tsukki, ¿no?—le preguntó el sujeto con emoción, sosteniendo sus manos—. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, nunca había tenido un mayordomo como tú._

_—¿Cómo yo?—Kei frunció el ceño y su cola se movió de un lado a otro rápidamente, enojado._

_—Sí, sí, ¡ya sabes!—miró estúpidamente como la cola color miel se movía—. Tienes cola y orejas, y eres como un gatito._

_—¿Perdón?—indignado lo miró con las orejas hacia atrás._

_—No, está bien. No te disculpes, me gustan los gatos._

_Kei lo miró confuso, ¿este tipo siquiera tenía cerebro o era todo pelo?_

 *

—Por favor Kotaro, todavía siento el estómago revuelto—escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y Tsukishima siguió con su labor de lavarse el vómito.

Minutos después cerró el grifo y salió de la bañera, sosteniéndose la panza y tratando de no resbalarse. Luego de haberse secado y vestido, salió del baño y se acostó de vuelta en la cama, tapándose con todas las mantas.

Quién hubiera dicho que estar embarazado era algo lindo se podía ir al infierno; vómitos a las tres de la mañana, dolores en el cuello por siempre tener que estar acostado boca arriba y los cambios de humor, los malditos cambios de humor.

Lo único bueno eran las pataditas de su pequeño hijo, eso era lo que lo hacía sentir como la persona más afortunada de todo el planeta.

Sin duda amarían mucho a ese bebé cuando naciera.

—Te traje la medicina y té—comentó Bokuto entrando con una bandeja en las manos.

—¿Levantaste de Hiyoki otra vez? Deberías dejarla dormir—le regañó Kei.

Bokuto no sabía preparar té (cosa de la que Tsukishima siempre se burlaba), así que, cuando el rubio tenía estos episodios, siempre levantaba a la mucama para que lo preparara.

—A ella no le molesta—el mayor se encogió de hombros, dejando la bandeja sobre el regazo de Kei.

 *

_¿Dónde había quedado su pensamiento de que el mayor era un idiota demasiado efusivo?_

_¿Por qué de repente tenía ganas de tomarlo por la camisa y besarlo hasta que se le hincharon los labios?_

_Negó, no podía ser que le gustará ese tipo. Sí, podía ser divertido y no trataba a Kei como si fuera basura pero, ¡era Bokuto!_

_¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraba de tal persona? Kei, al parecer._

_Suspiró por enésima vez en el día y fue al despacho de Kotaro._

_—Permiso—entró sin esperar respuesta y lo recibió un muy nervioso Bokuto._

_—¡Tsukki! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Frunció el ceño y luego suspiró, ¿qué le pasaba ahora? ¿se había perdido otra vez su sandwich o había triturado "sin querer" un papel importante?_

_—Bokuto, yo siempre vengo a esta hora. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Kotaro lo miró dudando pero luego se plantó frente a él con decisión y lo tomó de los hombros. Tsukishima frunció más el ceño._

_—Te amo._

_Ah, así que eso era..._

_Espera, ¿qué?_

_—¿Qué?—Kei lo miró escandalizado, ¿había escuchado lo que creía?_

_—Te amo, Tsukki._

_Kei soltó una larga carcajada, esto era tan hilarante._

_—Yo igual, Bokuto, yo igual._

 *

Tsukishima tomó la pastilla y la tragó, luego bebió un largo sorbo de té.

—Yo creo que sí, pero no te lo dice por respeto—le dijo, hablando sobre la mucama—. Yo estaría molesto en su lugar.

—Tú siempre estás molesto, Kei—rió el mayor, recibiendo una mirada airada de parte de su pareja—. Digo, eres precioso bebé.

Le besó la nariz y luego continuó con las mejillas y la frente, y se frenó a milímetro de los labios de Kei.

Sin poder esperar el rubio tomó la iniciativa y lo besó profundamente, esperaba que el sabor a vómito no siguiera en su boca. Si así era, que se aguantara, no pensaba cortar el beso sólo por eso.

—¿Ya estás mejor?—le preguntó el mayor al separarse, acariciando su inflada barriga.

—Sí, un poco. Aún siento el estómago revuelto y nuestro hijo parece no cansarse de patearme—suspiró y sintió otra patada, qué temperamento—. Parece que salió con tu intensidad.

Kotaro sonrió feliz, seguro también sintiendo las pataditas.

 *

_—Bo...mmh—sintió la lengua de Bokuto invadir su cavidad bucal—...Esp-_

_Otro beso. Y otro._

_Las manos de Bokuto rodeaban posesivamente su cintura y su pierna descansaba entre las de Tsukki._

_El rubio apretó los hombros de Bokuto, y trató de alejarse. Al lograrlo el de pelo bicolor soltó un sonido de disgusto y fue directo al cuello de Kei, mordisqueando y besando._

_—Bo... kuto...—pronunció entre pequeños gemidos y con la voz entrecortada._

_Las manos del nombrado bajaron por su espalda y apretaron el trasero del menor. Éste frunció el ceño._

_—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estamos en el pasillo! ¡El pasillo!—dijo, quitando las manos de Bokuto de su cuerpo y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

_—Vamos, bebé..._

_—No—le respondió cortante—. No sé qué clase de fetiche tendrás, pero no me gusta el sexo en público._

_—Sólo quiero que todos sepan que eres mío—le contestó con una sonrisa brillante._

_—No me vengas con eso. Quítate, tenemos trabajo, así que hoy no habrá sexo._

_Salió de entre los brazos de Kotaro y fue directo al despacho del mismo, escuchando sus berrinches de fondo._

 *

—¿Me pasas algún almohadón? Me duele la espalda.

Kei se removió inquieto, también le molestaba su cola, que estaba apretada entre sus piernas. Pero luego se ocuparía de eso, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a eso.

—Toma—le pasó el primer almohadón que encontró y luego de sacarle la bandeja de encima al rubio, se metió también entre las sábanas. Acurrucándose junto a Tsukki.

—Gracias—susurró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

Se quedaron ahí, escuchando sus respiraciones tranquilas y disfrutando del cómodo silencio.

Bokuto pasó su brazo por detrás de Kei y lo acercó más, acariciando con su pulgar la descubierta cintura del menor.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo?—preguntó de repente el rubio, pensando que todavía no habían decidido un nombre.

—No sé, ¿tal vez Kumiko?

—Suena a peluche, mejor no—negó.

—Entonces, Kei Jr.

—Prefiero Kumiko.

—¿Entonces Kumiko?—la mano de Bokuto se movió de la cintura del rubio a sus orejas. Le gustaba que se las tocara y a él le gustaba tocarlas, eran suaves.

—No, ya dije que no me gusta.

Kotaro soltó una risa y besó la cabeza de su acompañante.

—Podríamos ponerlo, Hiyo. En honor a Hiyoki, seguro se alegra.

Tsukishima lo pensó, no sonaba tan mal pero prefería pensar mañana en eso. Ahora estaba con sueño y creía que no estaba en su sano juicio para pensar en un nombre decente y que no sonara a peluche barato.

—Mañana veremos...

Bostezó y cerró los ojos, esperando dormirse. Lo último que sintió antes de caer dormido, fue el beso de Bokuto en sus orejas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! La verdad fue extraño escribir m-preg, pero me gustó. Admito que fue todo muy fluffy (excepto la parte en que Kei se ahoga con su propio vómito xD)
> 
> Y Nannu, espero te haya gustado ;3 (Por cierto, pánse por su perfil: @NanuuGaleano y dénle amor(?)
> 
> atte: Tsukkei


End file.
